


Think Again

by darknessfalls1321



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessfalls1321/pseuds/darknessfalls1321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Audrey's cell didn't ring so soon during her session with Claire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Again

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken a break from writing but something about this last ep had me needing to get this on paper. The Farmer was an amazing episode. The performances by everyone, especially Eric Balfour was just wow. The scenes between Audrey and Nathan just about broke my heart. I'm with Nathan, I don't know where Audrey's head is at. Anyway, this is basically a "what if.." This is all speculation. Apologies for any mistakes. Not beta'd b/c ... I'm not even supposed to be writing. lol.

_"Do you feel like you could have handled it any better?" Claire asked._

_Audrey sat back remembering Nathan's reaction. "No. It went...perfectly."_

_"You pushed him away on purpose."_

_"Nathan would never have stopped trying to save me." Audrey replied, confident she had done the right thing._

_"And you're trying to protect him."_

_"Yeah." Taking a breath, Audrey tried to put help Claire understand. "Lucy loved the Colorado kid and it cost him everything."_

_"You're afraid that that's what is going to happen to every man you love?"_

_"Not if I don't let it." Audrey stated determinedly._

Claire leaned back trying to follow Audrey's thinking. She shook her head as she saw the flaw in Audrey's plan that she was not seeing.

"Audrey. It's no secret that Nathan cares for you. And I haven't know him long but I think it's safe to say that Nathan is a pretty loyal guy to his friends and coworkers. You really think that because you broke his heart, he's going to turn his back on the fact that you are going to disappear in 46 days?"

Claire saw Audrey's confidence in her plan began to fade as she took in her words. Claire knew she needed to hear this. The last thing she needed was to lose her support system for the days ahead.

"If this was happening to anyone else, what do you think he'd do?"

"Dammit!" Audrey stood abruptly and began to pace.

"Now what do I do? How am I supposed to protect him from this?! I don't know if I can save myself, but he has to be okay." Audrey collapsed in the chair with her head in her hands. "What do I do?"

Claire leaned over and put her arm comfortingly on her knee.

"It's not too late. I told you before, it doesn't hurt to have someone to lean on. Pushing him away isn't helping either of you. You need him as much as he needs you. Go and apologize." Audrey looked up as Claire patted her knee as she stood up to head out. "And I would do it tonight if I were you."

"Claire." Audrey gave her a sheepish smile when she turned around. "Thank you. For listening and for not giving up on me."

Claire returned her smile. "It's what I do."

Audrey chuckled as Claire walked out. Sitting back she thought about her conversation with Claire. She still couldn't get the hurt look on Nathan's face out of her head. She had thought she was doing the right thing but she had underestimated her partner. Claire was right. Nathan wouldn't leave this alone. She needed to talk to him.

Resolved to fix things, Audrey grabbed her jacket to head out but stopped short when her phone rang.

**Author's Note:**

> Minor gripe with the ep: Audrey having a ringtone for texts. Do people do that? Maybe they do. A small thing. Anyway, the exchange between Claire and Audrey really stood out to me and highlighted Audrey's feelings for Nathan to me. Yes, Claire's vague statement of "men you love" could have included Duke but she didn't try to push Duke away b/c of the Hunter. She pushed him away for a whole diff reason and I'm with Duke, it wasn't her call to make. My opinion at least.
> 
> I love the interaction between all of the characters especially Audrey/Duke friendship Nathan/Duke friendship (Nathan's too hard on him at times) and Audrey/Nathan relationship.


End file.
